One method used to treat patients with severed nerve tissue resulting from accidents, disasters and other causes has been to ligate tubes made of artificial materials to the site of nerve deficiency to induce regeneration of nerve tissue in the tube. The tubes used have interiors of silicone, polyurethane, polyester, polyethylene terephthalate, alginic acid, polylactic acid or the like, coated with a cell adhesion protein such as collagen or laminin.
As a therapy method for patients with severed blood vessels, a fabric composed of knitted synthetic polymer fibers made of silicone, polyurethane, polyester or the like is formed into a tube, and the inside is coated with a cell adhesion protein such as collagen or laminin to prepare an artificial blood vessel which is transplanted into the site of the severed blood vessel to induce endothelial cells into the artificial blood vessel.